


a moment of solace

by divine_chicken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Jaime and Brienne wake up after their first night together.





	a moment of solace

It's Jaime who wakes up first .

 

It's the early morning , early enough for him to get just a little more sleep before he has to get up and look Winterfell in the eye - how could anyone ever gey used to this place !?

He could sleep more, and he should sleep more .

But the warm body pressed against his has different plans .

Brienne is sleeping soundly , mumbling something incoherent in her sleep , brows furrowed - how adorable , Jaime thinks!

She shivers in her sleep, and Jaime scrambles to cover her naked body up to the neck with the warm furs. He holds her tighter , careful not to interrupt her sound slumber. 

What in the Seven Hells did he do to deserve this? He does not know , but what he does know is that he is overcome by a deep feeling, one that he's never felt before in his life. He feels ... Joy . He feels ... Excitement . He feels... Love. 

 

" Can you stop thinking so loudly?" Brienne chuckles , amused as she watches Jaime's face break into horror and regret .

" I'm sorry, Brienne-"

" Ser Brienne ."

Jaime raises an eyebrow , but he complies . " ... Ser . I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep , Ser Brienne ."

" You should be," Brienne chuckles . 

" I promise you, I'll stop thinking so loudly , Milady. On my honor as a knight." He teases , and Brienne shifts to face him , her smile fond and playful. She nuzzles against the crook of his neck . Jaime kisses her head , and he pulls her closer .

 

Just like that, Brienne sleeps again, and Jaime can but watch her with adoration . Soon, he drifts back into sleep as well, dreaming of a child with a lion's mane and eyes as blue as sapphires .


End file.
